


Jacket Around My Shoulders Is Yours

by Thats_Amore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom South Italy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Coronavirus Pandemic, Nationverse, POV South Italy (Hetalia), Porn with Feelings, References to Real People, Riding, Top America (Hetalia), homophobia mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore
Summary: On the first day of his long overdue vacation, America gets called into work for an alleged "emergency" meeting with the Pentagon. Romano becomes bored and lonely in his absence, and his boredom leads to some... creative ideas.
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Jacket Around My Shoulders Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I couldn't stop thinking about Romano riding America while wearing nothing but the bomber jacket but wanted to include some semblance of a plot too. This is set a few months in the future, after the coronavirus pandemic has ended and the world has hopefully gotten back to something resembling normalcy.
> 
> Title taken from "Cornelia Street" by Taylor Swift.

“No. Absolutely not. This is supposed to be my vacation!”

Romano sleepily rubbed his eyes and saw America sitting up next to him in bed, scowling as he held a cell phone to his ear. Judging by the frustrated look on his face, he was talking to someone from his government.

“How the hell is it an emergency? I am _America_. If some kind of national emergency happened, I would’ve felt it before you could pick up the phone to call me.”

Romano scooted closer to drape his arms around his boyfriend. America sighed and kissed the top of Romano’s head.

“Listen, I know I don’t get as much time off as the European countries. Normally, I’m fine with that, but this was supposed to be my vacation. I scheduled the time off, got it approved, and my boyfriend flew in all the way from Naples to see me. The Naples in _Italy_ , not Florida. And now you’re gonna make me disappoint him because you can’t handle whatever the hell is going on without me.” America sounded absolutely heartbroken at the thought of letting Romano down.

Romano nuzzled into his chest. “I’m not disappointed in you, amore,” he murmured. Savino knew that this wasn’t Alfred’s fault, and he didn’t blame him for it. Romano was fortunate enough to have a brother who had promised to handle all government business while he went on vacation to go visit his boyfriend. America’s brother represented another nation entirely, so he didn’t have anyone who could cover for him. And apparently, his government didn’t care about keeping their word to him.

America growled into the phone. “You don’t get how much this matters to me. Maybe you were able to spend lockdown with the people you love, but I couldn’t! I had to talk to my own twin from behind a goddamn computer screen! They _just_ lifted the travel ban from Italy to the U.S., and now you pull this crap on me! Screw you!”

America hung up the phone and immediately broke down into angry sobs. “I hate my stupid government! All I wanted to do today was spend time with you!”

Savino leaned up and kissed the tears away from Alfred’s face. “I know. It isn’t fair.”

Alfred sniffled. “Until last night, I hadn’t touched you in more than a year. A _year_. And I barely survived that.”

“It wasn’t fun for me either.” Being separated like that from Alfred and not knowing when he’d get to see him again had been painful. Savino had his brothers, but he’d been so terribly lonely.

Alfred hugged him tightly. “I’m gonna stay in bed all day and cuddle you. Screw what my government wants.”

His cell phone began ringing to the tune of “Hail to the Chief,” and America groaned. “Great. Now the president’s calling me.”

Romano frowned. “You should probably answer that.”

America reluctantly quit hugging him in order to answer the call. “Yeah, it’s me. I know. I’m sorry I made an intern cry, but I wasn’t supposed to have to come in today.”

Romano held a hand to his mouth to smother his laughter. America had made a White House intern cry? That was fucking hilarious.

“You remember Vinny from when you were VP, right? He’s here. He’s sitting right next to me actually.” America glanced over at Romano and smiled at him fondly. “I’d much rather stay with him than have to go into work today. I’m sure you’d feel the same way if you were on vacation with Jill and suddenly got called in to work out of the blue.”

Biden said something over the phone, and America looked concerned. “The… the Pentagon wants to see me? Do you know why?”

Romano squeezed America’s hand. If this was about America’s military, it could be very serious.

“Fine. I guess I’ll come in to see what it is. Can everybody wait at least an hour? I literally just woke up when that intern called me five minutes ago. I haven’t even gotten dressed yet.”

Romano hadn’t been able to hear the other side of the phone conversation, but he was able to hear America’s president laughing. He must have been able to connect the dots about Romano sitting next to America, America having woken up five minutes ago from the previous phone call, and America not being dressed yet. America’s face turned red a couple seconds later when he connected the dots too. “Ugh, can we both just pretend I didn’t say that?”

The laughter ended, and America blinked in surprise at whatever his president said to him. “Thanks, that’s umm… nice of you? I’ll be sure to let him know. I’ll see you in an hour.”

America hung up the phone and turned to Romano. “Joe Biden wants you to know he’s sorry I have to go into work today. He’s not sure if it’s a bunch of malarkey or not, but if this meeting with the Pentagon isn’t important, he’s going to talk to somebody to make sure this kind of thing doesn’t happen again.”

“That’s good. They overwork you as it is.”

“Yeah, they do.” Alfred glanced over to his adjoining bathroom, then back to Savino. “I need to take a shower. I would invite you to join me, but considering I have to be at work in an hour…”

Savino smirked. “Afraid I’d distract you too much?”

Alfred pouted. “You’re distracting me right now, by being all cute and naked and sexy.”

Romano cupped America’s face and leaned in to kiss him. America eagerly responded, but Romano reluctantly had to end the kiss before they could get carried away. “Go take a shower. And brush your teeth; you’ve got awful morning breath.”

America rolled his eyes as he stood up. “You’re so mean to me, Vinny.”

“I love you too, idiota.” Alfred was just as mean, walking across the room without a stitch of clothing on like it was no big deal, as if Savino wasn’t having to use every ounce of restraint to avoid pouncing on his stupidly attractive boyfriend before he could even make it to the bathroom.

Alfred grinned and wiggled his eyebrows before he shut the bathroom door behind him. Romano decided to find something to wear and head downstairs to make breakfast so America wouldn’t have to worry about that later.

Romano was spreading jam over a slice of bread when America walked into the room and embraced him from behind. “You’re wearing one of my shirts,” he said.

Romano grinned to himself. “Yeah.”

“You do know that’s going to make it harder for me to leave you, right?”

Savino laughed and shifted to do the same with the slice of bread on the other plate. “It might give you extra incentive to come home sooner.”

“You’re incentive enough, babe.” Alfred leaned in to kiss the spot behind his ear, and Savino shivered and bit back a moan. After such a long separation, the simplest, most fleeting touches were much more arousing than they should have been.

As America pulled away, he dragged his hands slowly over Romano’s hips. He tried not to think of those same hands clutching him tighter, pinning him to the counter as he took him from behind. Christ, he wished Alfred didn’t have to go into work today.

Savino picked up a plate and passed it to Alfred breathlessly. “Here.”

Alfred smiled at him impishly before he took a bite of his bread. “Thanks, honey.”

Romano hoped his blush would die down eventually. “I’ll go get you a cappuccino.”

Breakfast was a simple affair, and they both finished quickly. Alfred had no reason to linger, but he hesitated by the front door. “I hate that I have to leave you alone today. I promise that I’ll make it up to you later.”

Savino gave him a quick, firm peck on the mouth. “Don’t worry about that. Just stay safe and try to get home as soon as you can.”

Alfred nodded at him and turned to leave, and Savino was left alone. He needed to clean up too, so he decided to take the shower he hadn’t earlier.

After his shower, Romano had to occupy his time somehow. He flipped through the channel guide on America’s TV, quickly decided there was nothing of interest on the regular cable stations, and switched over to America’s Netflix account. He was able to settle on something he might have enjoyed normally, but his gaze kept flitting over to the cell phone he’d taken downstairs with him just in case America called or texted. He was bored, and it hadn’t even been two hours since America had left, but Romano was already beginning to feel lonely.

He was one and a half episodes in when his cell phone finally chimed. He read the text message that had popped up, which was from America.

_This meeting is boring & I’m about to fall asleep. I miss u so much rn. If u were here, I could at least watch you roll ur eyes at every1 the way u do @ world meetings._

Romano shook his head. _I take it your military wasn’t having that “emergency” the intern told u about?_ Romano was relieved America wasn’t dealing with a pressing international crisis, but he was also annoyed that Alfred had been dragged away from him this morning for no reason.

America’s response popped up only a minute later. _Hardly. It’s a stupid budget meeting. At least Biden looks like he’s bored 2._

Romano laughed when the picture message came through. America’s president had his chin propped in his hand, and he was listening intently to whatever was being said, which his last disaster of a president probably wouldn’t have done. But he did look tired and incredibly done with the proceedings.

Savino’s phone chimed with a new message from Alfred. _They want $ for new fighter jets, but they won’t even let me try ‘em out first._ _😔_

Savino sniggered at Alfred’s disappointment. _Aww, poor baby._

_Speaking of which, u want me to take you up in my plane sometime this week? I think it could be fun._

Romano considered the idea. _I’d be up for it, as long as you don’t do any stunt maneuvers._ He glanced over at Alfred’s bomber jacket, which was lying in the living room floor, only a couple steps away from the entryway. He’d been wearing it when he picked Romano up from the airport, and Romano had pushed it off America’s shoulders a few seconds after he closed the front door. The shirt Alfred had been wearing was crumpled at the bottom of the staircase.

Savino licked his lips as he remembered last night. _You look really hot in your bomber jacket, by the way._ _You should wear it when you take me flying this week._

Alfred took a little longer to reply than before. Perhaps someone had asked him a question, or he had to pretend that he was paying attention. _U look better in my clothes than I do. But if u wear the jacket, I might get too distracted to safely fly a plane._ _😉_

Savino grinned. _You like me wearing your clothes that much?_ Alfred’s shirt was a little too loose to be fashionable on him, but it was comfortable, and Savino wasn’t expecting to go anywhere today. And he had noticed the way Alfred’s eyes lit up whenever he wore his clothes. He’d been hoping to provoke some kind of reaction out of him by wearing his shirt today.

The little dots popped up and disappeared a couple of times, like Alfred was debating on what to say in his reply. When the reply finally showed up, Savino practically choked on his saliva.

_U wearing my clothes is a huge turn on. As soon as I saw u wearing my shirt today, I wanted to fuck u over the counter. Too bad I had to go into work today, huh?_

Savino swallowed heavily. _Yeah. Too bad._

_I don’t have lube in the kitchen, but I prolly coulda used olive oil or something. I think that would’ve worked._

Christ, the last thing Romano needed was realistic details. It made the images in his head more vivid and made his pants unbearably tight. Fuck, he wished Alfred was home with him right now to fuck him into the sofa, instead of at the Pentagon, where he couldn’t fuck him no matter how much he wanted to.

_Vinny, u still there? I didn’t mean to freak u out with the olive oil thing. I kno u need u need that to cook, but I don’t think I could’ve used up a whole bottle, lol._

Alfred’s obliviousness allowed Savino to catch his breath long enough to reply. _Fredo. You idiot. You made me hard. I barely have enough brain cells to function, much less text you._

_Ohhh, that’s a lot better. I love it when you get hard cuz of me._ _😍_

The heart eyes emoji was incredibly bizarre to receive in the middle of a sexting conversation, but it didn’t alleviate the ache in Savino’s cock at all. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, then reached inside his boxer briefs to take hold of his cock. Ahh, that felt much better.

It was difficult to type with only his left hand, but somehow Romano managed. _I’m touching myself rn._

Alfred’s reply popped up quickly. _Hah, wish I could do that. I’m hard too, but I can’t do anything about it._ _😤_ _And it’s all ur fault, Vinny._

Savino began moving his hand up and down. _Mmm, tell me what you’d do to me if you were here._

_Oh God, where do I even start? I’d crawl over to u on my hands and knees and suck your dick until you came down my throat. I love the way you taste._

He could easily picture it, Alfred’s wide blue eyes staring up at him in adoration as his head bobbed on Savino’s cock. Savino would run his fingers through that golden blond hair as Alfred swallowed him down. _Anything else, tesoro?_

 _Yeah._ _I’d get you hard again and then I’d fuck you, wherever we were. If you were standing I’d pick you up and fuck u against a wall. I wish I was inside u right now._

Savino moaned and started jacking himself faster, with a grip so tight it nearly hurt. _I wish u were inside me too._

_I really miss it. Don’t get me wrong, I loved it when you topped me last night. It was everything I needed, and it was beyond amazing. But rn I really want to make love to you and hear u screaming my name. I dunno how I’m gonna survive the rest of this meeting without u here._

Savino was panting, and he was so far gone he could barely read Alfred’s message through the haze of arousal. _I’m close, caro. I’m about to cum from everything u just said._

_Fuck, I bet u look gorgeous. I wish I could see u rn. I love you so much. Dw baby, when I get home, I’ll make u feel good later._ _😘_

The thought of Alfred being with him later pushed Savino over the edge. He gasped sharply, and he spilled into his hand and the inside of his boxers. Afterwards, he slumped against the couch in relief. This wasn’t enough to complete satiate his desires, but it was enough to get him by until Alfred came home.

A few seconds later, Savino began to feel ridiculous, sticky, and a little gross. He grabbed a couple of napkins off the coffee table then carefully extracted his hand from his underwear to avoid dripping onto himself or Alfred’s couch. He wiped his hand clean, then he went to the nearest bathroom to clean himself off better. His pants and boxers were unwearable now, so Savino took those off and walked through the house without anything covering his bottom half. He knew he looked silly, but it wasn’t as if anyone was there to see him looking silly.

Savino needed to put his pants and boxers in the laundry, and he decided he might as well gather up the clothes he and Alfred had practically torn off each other last night. It took a while to find everything. Various articles of clothing were strewn across the floor, up the staircase, and into America’s bedroom. Romano smiled to himself at the memory of how insatiable they’d been after not seeing each other for even longer than usual.

He gathered everything into a laundry basket, except for America’s jacket, which he carefully placed on the back of a chair. He turned off the TV, which he hadn’t been watching anyway. Savino was about to check if his slacks needed to be dry cleaned when his phone rang on the coffee table.

His eyebrows lifted a little in surprise at the contact name. He hadn’t been expecting Alfred to call so soon.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Good news, Vinny! I got out early today, and I don’t think they’ll be calling me back into work any time soon!”

Romano grinned. “How’d you manage that?”

America laughed, and he sounded a little embarrassed. “It was ‘cause of you, actually. I was trying to avoid being too obvious while I was texting you, but apparently the general sitting next to me noticed my face was red and sweaty. He thought I had a fever!”

“Oh my God.”

“I know, right? Then, because I had the boner from Hell but couldn’t do anything about it, I tried to imagine the most disgusting, horrible things I could think of to make it go away. My face must have looked pretty grossed out, because the general suddenly stood up and told everyone I needed to go home before I threw up in the conference room!”

“You had the boner from Hell,” Savino repeated incredulously. “That’s so romantic, Alfredo.”

“It is, kinda. You know you’re the only person who gets to me like that.”

Romano did feel a little warm knowing that, but like hell was he going to admit that. “So, the world’s most oblivious general saved you from your boring meeting?”

“Him and Joe Biden. Joe said that I’d gotten sick because I was working too hard, and that I needed to go home and rest for a couple of weeks. He convinced everybody they could send all the information from today’s meeting to my government email. And then he winked at me while I was walking out. It was weird, but kinda nice.”

Savino rubbed his forehead and sat down on the couch. “He probably knew you weren’t red and sweaty because of a fever. I’m not sure how to feel about that.”

“I’m just glad he didn’t get all weird on me, like some people would have. Some of the bosses I’ve had in the past were so weird about gay people that I didn’t even feel like I could tell them I was in a relationship with you.”

Savino frowned, remembering when so many humans were weird about gay people, or in his case, bisexual people. He’d hated having to sneak around and lie just to be with someone he loved. He was glad things weren’t like that anymore, that Alfred could be honest with his boss about who he was.

“I’m glad you don’t have to deal with that. So, I guess you’ll be coming home soon?”

“I’m getting into my car right now, so I should be there in about twenty minutes, as long as the traffic isn’t too bad. I can’t wait to see you. Love you!”

Romano smiled. Alfred had said I love you so casually, but he still felt a little giddy every time he heard those words from him. “Ti amo anch’io. Drive safe.”

America hung up the phone call, and Romano decided that there wasn’t much point in doing laundry right now. But he quickly checked the label as he took the laundry basket away and was relieved that his trousers wouldn’t have to be dry cleaned. The cum stains would have been too embarrassing for him to explain to a stranger, and it would have been wasteful to throw a perfectly good pair of pants away.

Romano started automatically heading towards the staircase to go find something to wear in the suitcase he’d left in Alfred’s bedroom, but then he stopped only a few steps above the first floor, hesitating. America had gotten very wound up earlier when they were texting earlier, to the point that someone who didn’t know what was going on assumed he was ill with a fever. He’d managed to control his libido long enough to walk out the door without embarrassing himself, but he was probably still horny, still eager to fulfill his promise to make Savino feel good later.

Savino pulled Alfred’s shirt off over his head and finished ascending the staircase. He might not need pants or underwear, but if things went the way he was hoping, he would need the lube, and Alfred kept that in his bedroom.

Romano was easily able to find the bottle of lube they’d opened last night in Alfred’s nightstand drawer, and he returned downstairs with it. He set it down on the coffee table, and his gaze swung over to the bomber jacket hanging on the back of a chair. America’s jacket, and considering how he had reacted to seeing Savino in his shirt earlier…

Savino put the jacket on before he could talk himself out of the idea. It was warm, and it was clearly too big on him, with the sleeves dangling down past his wrists, but it didn’t cover much. And it smelled like America, like fresh cut grass, seas, mountains, and yes, cliché as it was, amber waves of grain. The scent of hamburger grease was present, but not overpowering, and it blended strangely well with the musky, faded scent of Alfred’s cologne. Romano gulped and fidgeted with the sleeves of America’s bomber jacket as he sat down on the couch.

Romano didn’t keep track of the clock, but his anticipation and nervousness mounted as he waited, surrounded by America’s scent, but not America himself. The longer he sat on the couch, the more Romano began to doubt himself. God, he was just making a complete fool of himself, wasn’t he? Romano was nearly on the verge of retreating to the bedroom to get dressed by the time he heard America opening the front door.

“Honey, I’m ho—holy shit!” America’s briefcase hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

Savino swallowed his embarrassment and turned to glance in Alfred’s direction. America’s mouth hung open in shock, and his face was rapidly turning a similar color to the bouquet of red roses that dangled in his left hand. Alfred met Savino’s eyes, and he grinned, in that 100 percent sincere, exhilarated way that never failed to make Savino’s heart skip a beat.

America ran towards Romano and hugged him so hard that he fell back against the cushions. “You’re the best boyfriend in the world! I love you so, so much!” He began peppering his face with kisses and Romano giggled under the onslaught.

“Caro, don’t you think you’re selling yourself a little short? You got me flowers. All I did was put on your bomber jacket.”

Alfred pulled away from the hug and carefully placed the flowers he’d brought on the table. “ _After_ taking off everything else first.” Alfred took a deep breath and looked him over. “You look sexy as hell right now. You have no idea what that does to me.”

Savino smirked at him. “Why don’t you get up here and show me?”

Alfred growled at him playfully, kicked off his shoes, and crawled on top of the couch, and on top of him. He proceeded to pin Savino down with his weight as he kissed him, tongue sliding roughly and possessively into his mouth. Savino could feel Alfred’s erection pressing into his thigh, and the thick, heavy length of his boyfriend’s cock made him gasp into Alfred’s mouth and shove his jacket off his shoulders. He needed Alfred naked _now_ and inside of him as soon as possible.

Alfred pulled away and panted against Savino’s mouth. “I missed you so much today, babe.”

“I missed you too. I was so bored and lonely without you.” Romano managed to unknot America’s tie, but he couldn’t get any of the buttons of his shirt undone before America shifted down to kiss and nuzzle his neck.

“And hard. You were hard, and instead of being able to _take care_ of you, I had to listen to a bunch of old guys go on and on about fucking budgets.” The frustration was thick in America’s voice. He latched onto Romano’s neck, nipping gently with his teeth, as his dick ground down against him. Within seconds, Savino was hard too, and he was bucking up against Alfred in a desperate attempt at relief.

Savino yanked at Alfred’s hair to lift him off of his neck. “If you want to take care of me, you can help me take your fucking clothes off. I want you naked. _Now_.”

Alfred fixed his glasses, which had been badly knocked askew in his frenzy to leave a hickey on Savino’s neck, and winked at him like the smug asshole he was. “Bossy. I like it.” Thankfully, he started quickly undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, and Savino focused intently on removing Alfred’s belt.

Savino squinted in concentration as he carefully dragged down the zipper. He could feel Alfred staring down at him sappily as he fumbled with the last couple of buttons on his shirt, and that made it harder to focus on what he was doing.

Romano huffed in exasperation. “Quit staring at me like that. I’m trying to keep your dick safe from the metal teeth of death.”

“I can’t help it, Vinny. You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you, but I’m grateful for it.”

Savino smiled and quickly looked up into his eyes. “I love you too, Fredo.” His smile grew when he pulled down Alfred’s pants and boxers at the same time, freeing his boyfriend’s dick from the pants and boxers that had barely managed to contain him. Alfred’s cock bounced up like it was happy to see him, and it was so thick Savino could barely wrap his hand around it.

Alfred whimpered and closed his eyes. “Savi. Savi please.”

Savino moved his hand up and down Alfred’s shaft a few times and let his other hand wander aimlessly over his heaving chest. He loved seeing America come undone like this. “What do you want, tesoro?”

“You. I always, always want you.” Alfred’s hand snaked in between their bodies to tug at Savino’s cock, and Savino hissed out between his teeth as he fell onto his back helplessly, with Alfred still hovering over him. His hand regrettably fell away from Alfred’s dick, but he took the opportunity to tease him with his fingertips, brushing ever so lightly over his lower abdomen and the side of his hip in a way he hoped would drive America crazy with want.

Alfred lifted his hand and kissed the back of his knuckles. “I’m gonna suck your dick now, if that’s okay.”

Savino smirked. “That’s more than fine by me.” He buried his fingers in America’s hair and pushed his head down not so subtly. “I don’t know why you thought you needed to ask my permission.”

Alfred shrugged as he wiggled further down on the couch. He kicked his boxers and underwear off completely, flung off the shirt that was still barely hanging from his shoulders, and toed off his socks, which he had forgotten earlier. “It’s good to check in, make sure we’re on the same page.” He swirled his tongue inside Savino’s belly button, which made him squeak in surprise. “I wouldn’t want to do anything to you that you don’t want.”

Romano ran his fingers through America’s hair soothingly. “You never have, amore. I trust that you won’t.” Romano didn’t trust many people, but he trusted America with his life, and he could trust him here too. America had never given him a reason not to trust him.

Alfred lowered a hand to cup his balls and licked the head of his cock. “This good?”

“Sì.”

America sealed his lips around the tip and sank down a couple of inches, and Romano moaned and thrust involuntarily into his boyfriend’s wet and eager mouth. “That’s better.”

Alfred made a satisfied purring noise in the back of his throat and slid down all the way, until his nose was squished against his abdomen and his lips were stretched around the base of his shaft. Savino trembled and cried out wordlessly, which Alfred interpreted as a command to keep going. Alfred slid his mouth up and down as he stared up at him with half-lidded blue eyes and made guttural noises around Savino’s cock like he was the one getting deepthroated.

“Ti amo, Alfredo. Ti amo moltissimo.” At this point, he knew Alfred’s Italian skills were probably shot to hell, to the point he probably couldn’t understand even relatively simple phrases like that one. But Alfred had always had an extreme reaction to him speaking Italian in the bedroom, and now was no exception.

Alfred released him and took several deep gasps. It took at least a minute before he was able to speak again. “Oh God, I don’t think I can wait anymore. I need to be inside you. Where’s the lube?”

Savino grinned at him. “I brought it downstairs with me. It’s on the coffee table.”

Alfred bent down to kiss his cheek as he flung an arm out towards the coffee table. “You’re a genius. I’m glad you thought to plan ahead.” He opened the bottle and squeezed some lube out onto his fingers. “At this point, I don’t think I’d be able to walk anywhere, much less go upstairs.”

Romano snorted. “Your dick’s so hard you have no circulation in your legs?”

“Basically.” America nudged his legs apart, and Romano spread them wide so Alfred could have easy access to his hole. “And then there’s the fact that you exist. You tend to make me light-headed and dizzy even when you _are_ wearing clothes, so…”

Savino nodded and licked his lips. “Yeah.” Alfred’s index finger was circling his rim, and that made it impossible to carry on a normal conversation. He finally pushed it inside, and Romano sighed contently.

“Feels good?”

“Want more,” he begged, deliberately squeezing himself as tight as he could on America’s finger. Romano was beyond caring how pathetic and needy he sounded.

A second finger slid in alongside the first, and Romano whined and pushed back against Alfred’s hand. This is exactly what he needed, America stretching him open, stuffing him full. He had a dildo back home he had used during those long months he couldn’t be with America, but the experience was never half as satisfying. His toy didn’t furrow its eyebrows as it concentrated on fingering his asshole like it was some sort of difficult math problem.

Alfred curved his fingers just so, and they struck his prostate. Tears of pleasure sprang to Savino’s eyes as he yelped out Alfred’s name, and America smiled at him brightly and thrust into that same spot, over and over again.

A third finger pushed inside him, and Romano reached up to grab his boyfriend’s dick. “Ho besognio di te. Mettimelo dentro.”

America laughed and continued stabbing his prostate in a rhythmic motion, in and out, in and out. “Sweetheart, that was so hot, but I have no idea what you just said.”

Romano groaned and tried to remember how to speak English. “I want your dick, dumbass.”

“Ah, okay.” Alfred removed his fingers and squirted more lubricant onto his hand. Savino leaned up on his elbows to watch as his boyfriend fisted his own cock.

Once he was done slicking himself up, America picked Romano up like he weighed nothing and reversed their positions so he was now straddling America’s lap. “I want you to ride me,” America whispered, leaning in to rub their noses together. “You look so cute in my jacket, and I want to see as much of you as I can.”

Romano rolled his eyes. “You’re such a dork.” It might have been dorky, but it was sweet, and the compliment made Romano’s heart flutter. He was glad he had decided to wear the jacket today.

“As long as I’m your dork.” America leaned in to kiss him, and Romano returned the kiss and gently shoved at Alfred’s chest to make him fall backwards.

Alfred gazed up at Savino with breathless, wide-eyed wonder as he positioned himself above his cock. He sank down slowly, whimpering from the familiar, aching burn as America filled him centimeter by centimeter.

“God, Vinny. You look so fucking gorgeous right now.”

Romano could only respond with a low grunt as he settled fully on top of America. Dio, he was big. Almost too big, almost to the point Romano couldn’t take it. But he needed this, needed him. Loved it too.

Alfred’s hands petted his thighs, and he tilted his head slightly. “You okay up there, baby?”

Savino nodded. “I’m fine. I just need a minute. It’s been a while.”

Alfred chuckled. “Yeah, I remember last night. It was pretty intense for me too.”

Alfred’s hands crept underneath the hem of his jacket towards Savino’s hips, but they were caressing, not directing Savino in any way. And even though Romano could feel America’s cock throbbing inside him and knew that some part of him must have wanted to pound up into him, the look on Alfred’s face was sweet and loving, like merely being inside him was good enough.

Romano planted his hands on America’s sweat-slick chest and slowly began to roll his hips up and down. America began bucking into him slightly off sync, but that didn’t matter because it felt perfect. It looked pretty perfect too, with Alfred’s mouth hanging open, literally drooling as he stared up with so much adoration that even a saint couldn’t deserve it, much less someone like Savino.

“Savi,” he moaned, and it sounded like the world’s most obscene prayer. “Savi.” His hands swept up, over his ribcage, over his thundering heart, and tugged at the fur collar of the jacket he was wearing to pull him down for a kiss.

Romano went with it, moving a little slower but not stopping as he languidly explored America’s mouth, a terrain he had explored many times before but never tired of. Alfred’s hand slid up into his hair, but he carefully avoided touching the curl, which he knew was oversensitive, especially at a time like this.

When he pulled away, he could see America eyeing the curl with obvious interest. “You can pull it later, but not right now,” Savino decided. “That would end things too soon, and I’m not done with you yet.”

America giggled in a way that was incongruously shy as his cheeks tinted pink. “You’re not done with me yet?”

Romano kissed the tip of his nose. “I’ll never be done with you, Alfredo. Not really.” He settled back into his previous position, slamming down on Alfred’s cock at a faster tempo than he had been before the kiss.

Alfred took the obvious hint to start ramming his cock into Savino harder. His eyes were shining with tears behind his glasses, but they looked overwhelmed with ecstasy. He was as happy as Savino had ever seen him. “I’ll never be done with you either.” Savino knew Alfred meant it the same way he had said it, and that made his heart soar even as heat started to build at the base of his spine.

Romano dug his fingernails into America’s pecs and started bouncing as fast as his exhausted legs would allow. It felt incredible, but not quite enough. Alfred’s hands twitched hesitantly over his hips, like he wanted to grab him hard enough to bruise, and Savino decided to give him permission.

“Fuck me, Fredo. Fuck me as hard as you can!”

Alfred growled from deep inside his chest as his fingers squeezed Savino’s hips. He used his super-strength to piston Romano onto his cock so hard and fast it made his head spin. Romano didn’t have to even do any work, because America was doing it for him. “Like this?”

“Sì, sì, è perfetto!” Alfred was hitting his prostate with every single thrust, and it was making stars burst behind his eyelids. His untouched cock was slapping wetly onto America’s stomach, and the sound of that mixed with his own whimpers and America’s grunts was driving him mad.

Romano could feel America quivering underneath him. “Darlin’ I’ve been trying to last as long as I can for you. But when you start speaking in Italian, that just ain’t fair.”

Romano was so, so close, and America pleading in a Southern accent only made him closer. “Cazzo! P-pull my hair!”

America kept one hand on his hip to push him down hard onto his cock as the other rose up into his hair. He tugged on the curl, which made Romano’s body react instantaneously. He shouted out Alfredo’s name and spurted streams of white cum all over his boyfriend’s stomach. America followed him a few seconds later, eyes rolling back as he came, yelling something in between the words “fuck” and “Vinny.” Savino shuddered and closed his eyes as he felt Alfred’s cock pulsing inside him, flooding his ass with cum. If he hadn’t finished mere seconds ago, that would have done it for him.

Romano felt to weak to hold himself upright anymore. He lay down tiredly on top of America, and America wrapped his arms around him.

Alfred rubbed his back over the leather jacket. “I’m pretty sure I’ll never be able to look at this jacket the same way again. Every time I wear it, I’m gonna remember how hot you looked wearing it and nothing else.”

Savino smiled. “And that’s a good memory, I’m guessing?”

“The best memory.” America yawned. “Because you’re the hottest, most amazing boyfriend ever.”

“Sap.” But it was nice, to be the recipient of America’s sappiness. Everything felt nice, in the warm afterglow of lovemaking. Savino felt boneless and liquid, like he could just melt into Alfred.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? I think I might’ve gotten a little rough on you near the end.”

Savino sighed at the worry in Alfred’s voice. This was a persistent concern of Alfred’s ever since the first time he’d topped him. America was so afraid of actually hurting Romano with his super-strength that he tended to be overly cautious and gentle until Romano outright begged him not to be. Then, when he gave in to what both of them wanted, he would feel guilty afterwards, especially if he left any kind of bruise or mark on him. This time, Alfred had probably left bruises on his hips that would show up later, but Savino wouldn’t be surprised if he had left scratch marks on Alfred’s chest from when he was clawing at him desperately.

“Fredo, I loved every second of what we just did. _Especially_ when you got more rough with me, which I asked you for. I’m not in any pain right now, and I won’t be in any serious pain later.”

“Well, as long as you’re okay.” Alfred paused, and Savino was content to listen to his breathing in the silence. “How do you feel about a bath with me? Since we missed out on the shower together earlier?”

“Sounds good.” Savino was exhausted, and a shower involved standing, which seemed like entirely too much work. Right now, he would much rather sleep than do anything else, but cleaning off was probably necessary since he was more sticky and gross than he had been earlier when he’d jerked off alone.

America shifted them over to their sides and carefully pulled out of him. Romano frowned a little, because he’d gotten so used to feeling America inside him that it felt weird for him not to be. But when America picked him up bridal style, he felt much better, though he would never admit it.

Savino looped his arms around Alfred’s neck. “I am capable of walking, you know.”

Alfred grinned at him shamelessly. “I know. I just really like carrying you around.”

Romano rolled his eyes. “Of course you do. You think it makes you the hero.”

America laughed joyfully. “Well I do feel pretty heroic right now.”

“Idiota,” he muttered. Alfred pretended he didn’t hear him as he easily carried him upstairs and pushed the door to their bedroom open.

He deposited Savino on the bed and set his glasses down on the nightstand. “I’ll be back in a few minutes after I’ve drawn the bath, okay?”

“Okay.”

Alfred kissed his forehead and left. Savino shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall down to the floor right beside Alfred’s bed. He could worry about putting it up later.

A few minutes later, America returned, as promised. He lifted Romano into his arms once again, and placed him gently in the oversized, jacuzzi-style bathtub he’d installed several years ago after they’d gotten into a relationship and America had considered taking baths with another person for the first time in his life. Romano was grateful for the giant bathtub now. He could stretch out his limbs in the sudsy water without having to worry that he was taking up too much space.

Alfred got into the bath behind him and pulled him back towards his chest. Savino closed his eyes and leaned against him.

“This is all I’ve wanted for months,” Alfred murmured into his ear. “Just to be with you like this, alone, with no distractions.”

Savino sighed as he breathed in the calming scent of bergamot and sandalwood. “Me too, tesoro.”

Alfred’s hands lazily wandered over his torso underneath the water. “After this, I’m gonna take a nap with you in that nice, comfortable bed I have. Then, if you’re up for it later, I’m gonna suck you off. Probably right after we wake up.”

Romano snorted. “You have the rest of the day planned out, huh?”

“Well, just that part. I did promise to make you come down my throat earlier. I would’ve done it too, but then you distracted me by saying sexy things to me in Italian.”

“Fredo, I could read a phone book to you and you’d probably think it’s sexy.”

“That’s not true. The phone book is full of other people’s names.” He nuzzled his cheek in a way that felt oddly possessive. “I don’t like the idea of you saying other people’s names to me during sex.”

“But if I read you a grocery list, that would probably turn you on, wouldn’t it?”

America said nothing in response, and Romano decided to tease him a little.

“Rigatoni. Fusilli bucati. Spaghetti. Orecchiette di prete. Maccheroni.”

Alfred tilted Savino’s chin back to capture his lips in a kiss. “Jesus, Vinny, you’re so hot.”

Romano convulsed in laughter. “I was listing types of pasta!” Including some types that America should have known because they were very popular in the U.S.

Alfred pouted at him. “That doesn’t make it any less hot. Your voice does things to me, sweetheart. I can’t help it.”

Savino craned his neck up to kiss Alfred again. “I appreciate that, Alfredo. I really do.” But he also found it incredibly amusing.

Romano settled back down against America’s chest and enjoyed the next several moments of tranquil silence. They stayed in the bath for a while, until the water turned lukewarm.

After their bath, Alfred insisted on lifting him out of the tub and drying him off, and Savino dried Alfred off as much as he could (except for his hair, which was a little too difficult for him to reach). America carried him back to the bedroom, laid him on the bed, then slipped under the covers next to him.

Alfred’s arms wrapped around him as Savino nestled his face into America’s broad, freckled shoulder. “If I were more awake, I’d kiss every single one of your freckles,” Romano told him. He settled for pressing tiny pecks over just a few that were within close reach.

Alfred brushed his toes, which were damp and slightly cold, over Savino’s calf muscle. “That’ll take a while. Luckily, we’ve got plenty of it.”

“We have all the time in the world, caro. I love you.”

America made a happy noise like some part of him was still surprised to hear that his boyfriend loved him, even after all this time. “Always?” he asked excitedly. Way too excitedly for someone about to take a nap, but that was just who America was. Bursting with energy, even when he should be exhausted, and Romano loved that about him.

Romano smiled softly, already lulled halfway to sleep by the simple cadence of America’s heartbeat. “And forever,” he replied, just before the drowsiness settled in to claim his consciousness completely.


End file.
